


The ways of love

by Dopeydonut413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopeydonut413/pseuds/Dopeydonut413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You grew up with her. You lived, laughed, explored, and cried with her. You've always thought of her as a sister, but recently, you're not so sure. She's pretty, no. Strike that. She's goddamn gorgeous. This goddess has been there through all of your frequent headaches and shitty moods. And she helped you through every single one. You can't imagine life without her. You love her.</p>
<p>You grew up with him. He's always been by your side. Even though you have practically buried him in dirt, or gotten the both of you covered in so much dirt that you were both unreconisable. He's even been there when your mother died and you'll never forget the way he held you as you cried your heart out. What if...just maybe... you love him? </p>
<p>fluffy love story because why the hell not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weekends, Memories and Treasure Chests

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so i'm just trying to see what people think of my writing skills, or if i even have any. So this chapter is kind of a experiment but i'm thinking of continuing the story? I would really love your opinions if possible!

Aradia was sitting in history class the day she got a note.  
History was her favorite class of all. She always sat up at the front of the room listening contently as she twirled a loose lock of her flowing brown hair. Today, the subject was the great pyramids of Egypt, and even though Aradia knew just about everything about them she was still excited and listened closely, which is probably why she was so surprised to find a note slip onto her desk.  
On the note, which she opened up quietly, she found Sollux’s messy hand writing asking if she wanted to hang out that weekend. She took her pencil and inscribed on the paper that she would love to, especially since they hadn’t done so in a while. She quickly passed the note back when the teacher wasn’t looking. She looked as Sollux opened the note and grinned as he read her reply. She smiled and directed her attention back to the teacher while thinking about her and Sollux’s many adventures as young children.  
After class Sollux was waiting by her locker with his lunch box in hand, smiling. Aradia quickly stuffed her books into her locker and grabbed her lunch box and grinned at him. “s0 what time this week end?” she asked as they headed down the hall to the lunch room.  
“II fiigured that II would ju2t follow you home after 2chool tomorrow. Iif that’2 okay.” He said in his lispy voice.  
“yeah that’s fine” she replied. “well, I’ll see y0u later then, s0llux” she smiled and reached up to ruffle his hair. Then she walked to join the girls at a lunch table.  
“bye aa” he said, and headed to the boys table.  
When Sollux sat down at the lunch table he was greeted by several hellos as they continued their conversations. Karkat then leaned over and said to Sollux, “ you know you should just ask her out already. She probably already knows that she makes your heart go all doki doki..”  
“2hut up kk. Nobody a2ked you” he replied coolly as he opened his lunch box. While grabbing a bite out of his sandwich, he couldn’t help starting to plan out his weekend with Aradia. Maybe they could watch a movie? Or they could probably go out digging again. He eventually just decided to let it flow and let them do whatever it they wanted to when the times comes, like Aradia did with her hair. “God sollux you can never get her out of your head can you?” he thought silently to himself. He then wondered what Aradia was up to at the girls table and looked over at it.  
He saw Aradia half listening to one of Vriska’s tales while eating her peanut butter and fluff sandwich. The way the lights were reflecting of her hair his heart really did go thump.  
Nepeta noticed Sollux peering at Aradia and giggled. She whispered to the group of girls: “d’aww look at the way he’s looking at aradia! It’s the purrfect ship! Everyone at the table giggled except Aradia.  
Her face turned red and said, “he d0esn’t like me that way! We are just friends!”. They just giggled and kept mentioning things that might happen if they got together making Aradia’s face grow redder and redder.

Eventually the day ended and everyone went home. When Aradia got home she flipped on the television and changed it to the history channel and grabbed a few chips and watched for a little bit. Then she started on her homework and luckily got it finished before her dad got home. She then absconded up to her room, and cleaned it up for when sollux was going to come over the next day.  
She opened up her laptop and turned on her Skype to see that sollux was messaging her.  
“Hell0 s0llux”, she typed.  
“aa where have you been?? I’ve been me22agiing you 2iince II got home”  
“I’ve been d0ing my h0mew0rk and I’ve been cleaning my r00m f0r when y0u c0me tomarr0w”  
“oh. Well, ii wa2 wonderiing what you wanted to do tomarrow”  
“I h0nestly have n0 idea, I think it will be better to just let it plan itself 0ut if y0u ask me”  
“that 2ounds liike a good plan aa,”  
Sollux sighed running his hands through his hair, standing it up on end. He was curious about tommarrow’s events, but it wasn’t like he could do anything about it until the day came. He settled for talking to aa while he lounged on his bed, smiling the whole time like a dork.  
Aradia said goodnight after a while, leaving sollux to his thoughts. He glanced around his room. Dirty clothes covered the floor, and a few game systems scattered the room. Finally he stood up and went into the bathroom taking a nice steamy shower. 

They were covered in dirt. He was sure there was no way to get the dirt out of his clothes. It was the summer between third and fourth grade and there he was again out in the sun instead of hacking his father’s computer, all because of Aradia. No matter how much he protested she always won, always got him to accompany her on her digging expeditions, all with a smile and a few words.  
That particular digging expedition was also the time they actually found something of interest. Usually they dug up broken bottles and rocks, some of the bottles were a nice blue shade that would sparkle if wiped carefully and held up to the light. That day however as Aradia and Sollux dug deeper into the soil, they struck something. It wasn’t small either. You could tell by the clang. It was a loud clang that rung in your ears for a minute or two afterwards.  
Aradia jumped up and down and immediately got to work on uncovering the find. She got down on her hands and knee and brushed the dirt away, uncovering a wooden lid with metal edges. The wood was old, and of good quality. And the lid was curved. The spark in her eyes seemed to explode and catch on fire with the realization of what they found. “SOLLUX WE FOUND A TREASURE CHEST” She smiled widely at him. “this is amazi-“

She was cut off by a cackle. You both looked up to see Vriska and her pirate pal Eridan. The pompous idiot. Vriska had long flowing hair and a grin etched upon her face. “Did someone say treeeeeeeeasure?” Vriska asked poised with her hands on her hips with that bit of snarky attitude she seemed to gather in bulk, as she looked down on the two of you. Eridan was also there posing for the invisible camera that seemed to (in his mind) follow him everywhere. 

Aradia did her best to smile at the two of them. “yes vriska I believe we found a treasure chest”. Vriska responded by fist pumping the air and jumped down to join them. “come on you big babies. Let’s open this thing already!” Vriska said with enthusiasm. 

And with Eridan standing guard for some rival pirates that may try to sneak up and steal the treasure (although eridan and vriska were the only pirates in the county you were sure), Aradia and Vriska slowly opened up the chest. However a second later aradia’s eyes still gleamed whereas Vriska frowned. Eridan couldn’t help but glance over.  
“wwhat the hell, it’s just a bunch of old boots”, said Eridan with a scowl.  
“thank2 for 2tatiing the obviiou2, dofus”, you replied. Eridan then proceeded to throw an angry look your way. But you didn’t reciprocate. Your attention was caught by Vriska. Everyone’s eyes were on her, as she was shaking in anger, looking ready to explode.

“YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE DIDN’T YOU????????” thar she blows you couldn’t help but think. “YOU MEANT TO DO THIS, ARADIA, JUST TO GET MY HOPES UP”, she was clenching her fists and almost spitting at Aradia. “well it didn’t work this time”, she spit at the chest and clambered up the pit and dusted off her clothes. Then she stormed off down the street, Eridan following her. 

Aradia shook her head slowly, but quickly gave her attention back to the chest. It was amazing how she was still excited about it. “Come look at this sollux”, she said to you. You knelt down beside her and looked at the contents of the chest. She wiped her hands on her skirt and rifled through the contents carefully. There was old boots mostly, but as she looked more you saw a lady’s dress. “hmm. From the style I’d say it was from the 1930’s” she said as she examined the silk evening dress. It was red, and shimmered a little in the sunlight, it was in mint condition, however you doubt that mattered to aradia. She hugged it and sniffed in its scent. She smiled and then saw you and her grin grew wider. 

“sollux you have to feel this!”, she handed you the gown and as soon as you felt the material glide across your fingertips you were sure you felt a slice of heaven. Your mind was at ease. “oh god aradiia, thii2 ii2 liike heaven.” She smiled and you returned her gaze. 

The water running down your back was nice, but not as good as that dress felt. You wished that you could feel the material over your fingertips again. Maybe you’ll ask her tomorrow. But now you need sleep. Glorious sleep. You step out of the shower and wipe yourself off before putting on your boxers. Then slip into your room cursing when you step on a game controller and flop on your bed. Falling asleep (whilst scanning your memories) you are barely able to get the blanket on top of you before you do.


	2. Morning Greeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of an adventure!

Today was the day! 

Aradia opened her eyes. Soft early morning sunlight was peeking in through her window. A smile spread across her face. She glanced at the clock. Five-thirty. It was early enough. She giggled slightly as she climbed out of bed and changed out of her big Indiana Jones t-shirt, into a pair of ragged jeans and a maroon colored top that was a bit loose on the shoulders. After a fifteen minute trip to the bathroom (in which she mostly brushed her hair) Aradia quickly grabbed a bagel, and packed her books into her school bag. She headed out the door, leaving a note to her father saying she left early so she could work on a project at school. 

That, however, was a lie. Aradia was actually crossing the streets of the sleepy suburb, towards a certain lanky, computer geek’s house. After about ten minutes of walking she arrived at the house, and softly knocked on the door. To her surprise Sollux’s father opened the door and smiled at her. He was a short stocky man, that wasn’t the brightest, but no matter what he always smiled. 

“g00d m0rning!” Aradia said to the man. 

“good morning young lady! I suppose you want to see Sollux?”

Aradia nodded, and the man took a step back letting her inside. He knew what she was planning. After all she had done it several times over the years. “he’s right upstairs still asleep. See if you can coax him to come down to breakfast while you are up there.” He turned and closed the door behind her and went to the kitchen table and picked up his paper. 

Aradia climbed up the stairs, leaving her backpack beside the door, and avoided the creaks in the staircase that she had come to know in the past. She quietly opened sollux’s bedroom door and being careful not to step on any of the loose controllers, made her way through his room. Then she sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at the sleeping teenage boy. He was sprawled on his stomach with his face pointing opposite of aradia. Damn he looked cute. Maybe just maybe, she took out her phone and leaned over him pressing on him slightly and raised her phone to take a picture. 

“put that away aradiia.” Sollux said sleepily. 

Aradia giggled. Click. 

Sollux groaned. He twisted to grab aradia by the shoulders and pulled her onto the bed with him. 

“hey!” she tried to protest but he had already pulled her next to him. 

“there, now let me thleep.” He turned and closed his eyes. 

Aradia frowned slightly and poked him in the back. He shrugged off her poke. So, she just poked him more, in the ribs, in the neck, anything to get his attention. He finally gave in when she resorted to tickling him. He tried to wiggle away from her but alas no. She had rolled ontop of him and pinned his arms back with her arms. She grinned down at him and his mouth was hanging open slightly in shock, she leaned in next to his ear and whispered, “g0t y0u”. 

Sollux started to blush when he realized something. Aradia was on top of him, and her lips were inches from his. His blush deepened and his heart raced. She pulled away from his ear and looked into his face, and he looked back. She’s gorgeous you couldn’t help but think. Her playful grin slowly faded into curiosity at your red tinged cheeks. Then she realized. Her cheeks turned red and she sat up. She didn’t register in her mind that she was still sitting on you. But you didn’t care. It felt nice and warm, you had to admit. You propped yourself up on your elbows enjoying the heat your blankets just couldn’t supply. 

After a minute of you two looking at each other her smile returned. “well, c0me 0n. Get up and get dressed. I pr0mised y0ur dad t0 have y0u d0wnstairs f0r breakfast.”  
Sollux groaned at this. The last thing he wanted to do was move. He didn’t want to move from her warm body, or his warm bed. But she was right, there was school and breakfast to eat. Liife ii2 2o 2hitty he thought. 

Aradia handed his glasses to him and got off his bed. She moved around the room picking up his bag and his text books. She took the books and the bag and headed downstairs. 

Sollux flopped on his back. His heart was slowly calming down. He couldn’t help but have little flash backs, her lips right next to his ears. Her body poised over his- god dammit Sollux. You can’t be thinking this. You love her, as friend, ONLY as a friend, nothing more. Nope. Well actually yes you do. But it’s not like you could admit that to her, no way. It’s not like she likes you back that way. You guys have been friends since like what? Kindergarten? She wouldn’t see you like that. No, not at all. You were just a lanky computer nerd, there is no way in the universe she would like you. But why would she come and wake you up in the morning? She did this every now and then, especially on the days you guys were going to do something together. Which happens to be one of those days. Sollux smiled. Maybe he would tell her today about his feelings….NO. No way. He’d rather hang onto those feelings and hug them close then fear getting rejected. 

Then his door opened, and in his father came in. “are you coming down for breakfast soon?” he asked closing the door. Then he turned around and saw Sollux was still in his boxers. The man couldn’t help but smile. “Don’t leave Aradia waiting. It is a shame to leave a pretty girl like that downstairs, especially when she’s making you breakfast”.  
“y-yeah” he mumbled and got up and went to his closet as his dad left his room. He picked out a pair of lightwash jeans and a mustard yellow t-shirt and a red and blue sweatshirt. He also grabbed a pair of socks and headed down stairs. 

Aradia was looking through the pantry at the different types of cereals. “which one….”. She rubbed her finger against her nose in thought. Extending her arm she reached for the honey nut cherios. Damn, she was still too short to reach this. She tried up on her tippy toes, she tried jumping, she was about to climb up the pantry shelf when she heard a soft laugh. Whipping around to see who it was, she found Sollux, leaning up against the doorway. 

“here let me help you” said Sollux as he crossed the room and grabbed the cereal box with ease. Aradia rolled her eyes. 

“just because you are taller than me doesn’t mean you have to help me with everything” 

“well, who says I was helping you? I could’ve just been grabbing the cereal box for my breakfast”

“oh, well then if you are making your breakfast, then I guess you will have to eat it dry. Since I already have the milk and there is no way I’m giving it to you now”

Sollux raised an eyebrow “oh so you say you have it huh? Well maybe I will just have to take it from you”.

Aradia grinned and took the milk jug from behind her back. “say your good byes. You’re never seeing this again”. Sollux quickly lunged for it but Aradia stepped out of his reach. “Nah ah ah”. She wagged her finger at him. 

Sollux’s father stepped into the room. “aradia and sollux, almost time to go.” Then he left as quickly as he came in. 

Sollux and Aradia stopped for a sec, it was Sollux who was the first to recover however. He grinned and scooped Aradia up, milk jug and all, and carried her to the kitchen with the cereal. She, like a stubborn trooper, crossed her arms and scowled the whole way. Such a cute scowl though..Sollux couldn’t help but think. They quickly shoved some cereal into their mouths and headed out the door. 

When they finally arrived at the school, each one stuffed their books in their lockers and glanced at one another. They both had a sparkle in their eyes, a sparkle of excitement, like they couldn’t wait until that afternoon. 

A few minutes later the bell rang, looks like they took more time than they thought they did that morning, oh well, and with that the school day began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! Now that school is out I'll try to do better


End file.
